


On Your Knees

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Wade loves getting on his knees for Nate.





	On Your Knees

****

Wade loves getting on his knees for Nate.

Oh, he’d never admit it (he would, he has, but let’s pretend, shall we?) because he’s a tough mannish man, and having a thing for getting kneebound for mutant Jesus is probably the opposite of that image he’s sure he fully embodies, uh huh, yeah.

So when Nate growls a low command; “Get over here,” he snaps to and hastens to obey, whole body seeming to tremble. Yeah, really manly, just _shaking_ with need, that’s what real guys do when preforming a blowie is on the promised horizon. Nate knows what he needs, never wastes time mocking him or questioning his willingness or readiness either. “On your knees, Wade.”

And okay, okay so sure; anyone else talking to him that way would be eating their teeth, if he didn’t shoot, stab, or otherwise maim them first. Priscilla understands him though, and it’s something he’s eternally grateful for.

He doesn’t hesitate for even a second, dropping heavily to his knees on the carpet. The fibers bite sharply into his bare knees, but it’s a sweet pain, something to focus on while his eyes focus on Nate’s hands, how they move with easy, languid grace to open his belt and fish out his cock.

It doesn’t escape Wade that he’s mostly undressed while Nate is still wearing his full get up. Now there’s something to be said about the power play implied there, but it might be a little slanted when he’d stowed himself in Nate’s room, waiting for the bastard to come in so he could surprise him with a special naked treat.

Not that his naked body was really that much of a treat these days, but hey, Mr. Techno-Organic never voiced too much complaint.

“Mask up, mouth open.”

Quickly, hands still shaking slightly, Wade pushes his mask up so his mouth and nose are exposed. Having not been told to remove the mask, he leaves it like that, effectively obscuring his vision as he parted his lips and made his jaw slack.

Strong, calloused fingers brushed over one exposed cheek, chilled and smelling of oil and something alkaline, bitter. They grounded him for just a moment before Nate moves to shove his thumb past Wade’s lips. “Keep your mouth nice ‘n soft.”

Wade uttered a low noise, desperate for more contact. He nuzzles eagerly against that hand, knowing even as he does it that it was against the rules. He can’t see Nate’s face, but he can imagine the look of disgust and disappointment that accompanied the little noise of derision. It’s all part of the game they’re playing, the scene they’ve created without Wade having to do more than think about what he wants; even as that hand jerks back and wraps in his mask, yanking his head back sharply Wade knows this is Nate putting on a show for him.

Techno-Organic fingers drag at his mask and pull finally it away. Wade stares up at his definitely-not-a-boyfriend, naked face betraying his need. Nate’s expression doesn’t flinch, but his eyes are glinting with amusement rather than honest irritation.

He was never any good at hiding his emotions, at least not where Wade was concerned.

“You gonna be a good boy,” he asks, tossing the mask aside like it’s nothing, leaving Wade completely naked before him. The effect is heady and immediate, blood rushing to Wade’s groin and face in equal measure. Makes him feel kinda dizzy, actually. He nods eagerly, biting his lip to keep from speaking. “Open your mouth, then,” the soldier orders, “And don’t. Move.”

Nate’s cock is still soft, but long and thick, something delicious to savor. Sure, sucking limp dick is a challenge, but it’s _Nate’s_ limp dick, and he’s all too ready for the chore of getting him hard. Wade parts his lips again, more than willing to comply as the other man pushes slowly into his mouth.

It takes a minute, Wade drumming his fingers on his thighs, as Nate gets hard in his mouth, thrusting in shallow, careful movements that make obscene squelching sounds as Wade laves him with his tongue and hollows his cheeks.

Stroking his fingers over Wade’s bald, scarred scalp, Nate started slowly picking up the pace as his cock stiffened, pressing in almost teasingly against the back of the other’s throat before pulling back. It wasn’t enough, and he knew it, but he liked toying with the other man, liked to see how hard he could push. In a way it was easy to get lost in this little game they play, but he takes pity when Wade utters a thin little whimper of need, digging his fingers in and slamming himself home into the wet heat of the other’s mouth.

Not just anyone got to see Wade this way; it was a great display of trust and he was careful not to overstep. He _likes_ the trust Wade shows him, letting him have all the authority in these moments, and he doesn’t fancy betraying that.

He watches Wade’s eyes flutter closed, grinning openly now as the assassin unconsciously puts his hands on Nate’s hips to steady himself. A little jerk on the other man’s ear is enough to correct that, and he growls as he roots himself deep in the other’s throat. Wade was all too willing to have his breathing obstructed, seeming to revel in the lack of oxygen, but Nate tried hard to be careful.

Just because he couldn’t really kill Wade didn’t mean he wanted to come close.

Wade moaned weakly as black spots bloomed in his vision, hands clenching in lieu of grabbing for the other man’s hips again. He was Nate’s creature for the moment, uncaring of his own need to breathe so long at the other man was enjoying himself.

It was so perfect, made all the better when the other man petted his head and growled low praise from above; “Oh, that’s good, Wade, you’re doing so good taking that all in,” he said, making Wade shiver. It was no easy feat, swallowing the thickness Nate offered. But this was exactly where he belonged, he thought, right here on his knees in front of this man, just a willing hole for Nate’s use.

When Wade’s nose ground against Nate’s flat stomach, he focused all his energy on swallowing around the hot flesh invading his mouth and throat, moaning happily when the fingers pressing against either side of his head tightened.

Nate didn’t warn his lover that he was close, or promise him that they were almost done. It never took him long to get there anyway, and Wade – who would never believe him if he said so – was just too pretty like this. When he comes, he’s so deeply buried in the other man’s mouth that he figures it’d be a wonder if he could taste him at all. When he finally pulls back, Wade chokes, coughing as he tries to swallow too much air. Come drools from the corner of his mouth and he laps it up, making Nate bite his lip and growl.

Bending down, he scoops Wade up and carries him over to the bed, murmuring praise as the smaller man clings to him, wiping tiredly at his face and grinning that broad stupid grin of his. Laying him down, he spoons up behind him, wrapping his Techno-Organic hand around Wade’s straining cock.

“Mmm, I musta been a _real_ good boy,” Wade murmurs, leaning back into Nate and arching his back, feline in a way, to offer a better grip for his partner. “Cuddles _and_ a handy-jay, you _do_ spoil me.”

“Hush,” Nate says, trying not to laugh as he focuses on getting the other off. “Maybe I’ll _really_ spoil you after we get some rest.”

“Does that mean a bone-down?” Wade asks, twisting to try looking at Nate while still getting stroked off. “We goin’ to bone – don’t you fucking _dare_ slow down – Bone Town?”

Nate locks his legs around Wade’s, trying to hold him still while increasing the speed of his hand, figuring if he doesn’t answer, maybe Wade will be quiet. Well, not quiet, but maybe not use the phrase ‘bone-down’ ever again. Wade being Wade, he continues to babble, words coming in increasing speed and broken train of thought as the smaller man gets closer, before he finally comes with a groan that has to be at least half put on.

He relaxes almost bonelessly into Nate’s arms after that, the most relaxed he ever seems to get. Leaning over him, Nate places a kiss, off-center and tired, on Wade’s lips, and then reclines back, holding the other against his chest.

It’s quiet. Nice.

“So what was that about Bone Town?”

For a moment, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever done for Cablepool, I hope it's decent. Mostly written out of boredom during a bad pain day, it draws from a very similar place as an old Overwatch fic of mine (Breathe) did. Basically the same idea with different characters, because I really liked the idea for this couple.


End file.
